Many instances arise which require the treatment of an incision or wound in the body of an animal, particularly a human. In many cases, drain tubes are inserted into the body through an incision or at the site of an incision or wound and drainage of fluid from the interior body takes place. Usually the drains are tubular, of soft, pliable, plastic material and the drainage itself occurs primarily along the exterior surface of the tube. As healing progresses, the tubes are withdrawn in increments on a more or less regular (for example, daily) basis, and are withdrawn completely as healing nears completion. It is necessary for the physician treating the patient to have access to the wound or incision area to observe the progress of healing and detect infections which may arise, as well as to have access to the tubes so that they may be incrementally withdrawn during the course of treatment. Inasmuch as it is undesirable to permit the incision or wound to be exposed for any long periods of time because of the possibility of infection from the surrounding bedclothing or the air itself, it has heretofore been the practice to suitably bandage the patient thereby covering the site of the incision. Obviously, it was necessary for the physician to remove the bandage in order to inspect the incision or wound, to withdraw the tubular drains, and otherwise to treat the patient. This practice not only required repeated bandaging of the patient, but was unsatisfactory inasmuch as the bandages themselves became saturated with fluid draining from the body, and otherwise presented difficulties to the physician and varying degrees of discomfort to the patient.